Wreck-it Shadow
Wreck-It Shadow is a 2012 American computer-animated family-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 52nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was directed by Rich Moore who has directed episodes of The Simpsons and Futurama and the screenplay was written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story by Moore, Johnston and Jim Reardon. This film starts with Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. The film tells the story of the titular arcade game villain who rebels against his role and dreams of becoming a hero. He travels between games in the arcade and ultimately must eliminate a dire threat that could affect the entire arcade, and one that Shadow himself inadvertently started. Plot When Litwak's Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and are free to travel to other games. The characters within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. celebrate its titular hero, but loathe the game's villain character, Wreck-It Shadow. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals his desire to stop being a villain. Ostracized from his game's 30th anniversary celebration, Ralph believes that he can be accepted by earning a medal, just as Felix does in their game. He learns that he can find one in the first person rail shooter Hero's Duty and enters the game, collecting the medal between game sessions. In the process, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies. The Cy-Bug clings to Ralph as he stumbles into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, with Ralph missing, a player reports Fix-It Felix, Jr. to arcade staff as malfunctioning. Broken games will be unplugged, leaving their characters homeless, so Felix leaves to retrieve Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a candy themed kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz (Amy Rose), a glitchy character who takes the medal and uses it to buy entry into a race that determines the game's roster. The other racers including the game's ruler King Candy (Blackheart) refuse to let Vanellope participate, claiming that she was never intended to be part of the game. Sympathetic toward the friendless Vanellope, Shadow helps build her a kart and teaches her how to drive. Meanwhile, Felix (Knuckles) enters Hero's Duty and encounters Sergeant Calhoun (Rouge), the game's no-nonsense leader, who warns that Cy-Bugs will destroy any game they enter. As the pair search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they separate when Felix, enamored with Calhoun, inadvertently reminds her of her late fiancé. Calhoun finds an enormous collection of Cy-Bug eggs underground and Felix becomes imprisoned in King Candy's castle. Desperate, King Candy hacks the game's code to retrieve Shadow's medal and offers it to Ralph, falsely claiming that letting Vanellope race would be disastrous for both her and the game. Fearing for Vanellope's safety, Shadow wrecks her kart and returns to his own game, but finds everyone has fled, expecting the game to be unplugged in the morning. Then, Shadow notices Vanellope's image on the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes that she's an intended part of the game. Then, Shadow returns to Sugar Rush, rescues Felix and Vanellope and has Felix fix the wrecked kart. With the race ongoing, the Cy-Bugs attack. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy, her glitching reveals that he's actually Turbo, a character from an older racing game who sabotaged a newer game out of jealousy, causing both to be unplugged. Then, Vanellope escapes from Turbo, who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The populace flees Sugar Rush, but Vanellope can't pass through the exit because she's a glitch. Then, Calhoun remarks that the game cannot be saved without a beacon to attract and kill the Cy-Bugs. Then, Shadow heads to Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished game track, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into its cola pool to cause a blinding eruption to use as a beacon. Before he can finish, Turbo, merged with the Cy-Bug that had consumed him, carries Shadow into the sky. Shadow breaks free and dives toward the mountain, intending to sacrifice himself to start the eruption on impact. Vanellope uses her glitching to save Ralph and the eruption draws Turbo and the Cy-Bugs to their destruction. After saving the day, Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her memory and status as Princess Vanellope, the game's ruler and lead character. Then, Felix and Shadow return to their game in time to save it from being unplugged. Few days later, Calhoun and Felix marry and the characters of Fix-It Felix, Jr. gain a new respect for Shadow. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Shadow as Wreck-It Shadow, the villain of Fix-It Felix, Jr|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer/glitch in Sugar Rush|link=Amy Rose Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Fix-It Felix, Jr., the hero of Fix-It Felix, Jr|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the lead character of Hero's Duty|link=Rouge the Bat Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush|link=Blackheart Silver the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Silver as General Hologram, a general in Hero's Duty|link=Silver the Hedgehog Young Tails.jpg|Young Tails as Sour Bill, King Candy's henchman|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as himself|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Cosmo the Seedrian 2.jpg|Cosmo as Mary|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Don|link=Espio the Chameleon Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Deanna|link=Blaze the Cat Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Moppet Girl, a young arcade-game player|link=Cream the Rabbit Tikal the Echinda.jpg|Tikal as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer in Sugar Rush|link=Tikal the Echinda Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Roy|link=Vector the Crocodile Metarex.jpg|The Metarex as Cyborg|link=Metarex Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as Turbo|link=Thrax Category:Shadow Style Movies